


cinta dalam dua babak

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: 949696 [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, Sexual Content, bttm!csy, mentioned wooseok, not explicit but still explicit according to my dictionary, top!hsw
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: Saat Wooseok sedang tidak ada di rumah, Seungwoo dan Seungyounbekerja samauntuk mendefinisikan kembali kata-kata cinta.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 949696 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614613
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	cinta dalam dua babak

**i**

Bilang saja Seungwoo tega, tapi melihat Seungyoun duduk menunggangi tubuhnya dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi — saking tak kuatnya menerima rangsangan dan dorongan bertubi-tubi, adalah salah satu yang Seungwoo impikan sejak lama. Bahkan ketika mereka belum resmi berpacaran (tolong jangan bocorkan ini pada Wooseok), Seungyoun beberapa kali menjadi lakon utama erotika bersambung yang membuat Seungwoo bangun dalam kondisi celana lengket dan basah. Seungwoo tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mendadak ingin berkuasa dan menghancurkan Seungyoun sampai titik penghabisan — karena di hubungan yang sebelum-sebelumnya, ia cenderung banyak menerima, dan kerap memasrahkan semua kepada _partner_ yang lebih agresif. Ia pikir ini adalah efek bergaul dengan Wooseok, yang sejak awal tak pernah malu mengajaknya bertukar pandangan soal seks, dan menceritakan kehidupan ranjangnya agak sedikit terlalu detail.

( _“Pacarku itu, Kak … sensitif banget. Waktu kita bercanda dan aku menepuk-nepuk pahanya, lah ia mendadak terangsang? Mukanya langsung merah padam padahal aku cuma menatapnya sambil melongo.”_

_“Fuck, i think he's the cutest guy i've ever met. Akan lebih gemas kalau kugagahi sampai menangis, kali ya. Badan doang bongsor tapi di bawah kungkungan orang langsung meringkuk seperti bayi.”_)

— _Oh._ Setelah menengok sebentar ke belakang, sepertinya Wooseok _memang_ punya peran dalam proses eksplorasi Seungwoo. Membuat rasa penasarannya terhadap Seungyoun naik berkali lipat, dan diam-diam ingin melihat sosok yang di kehidupan sehari-hari sangat ceria, banyak tingkah dan penuh percaya diri itu berbalik menatapnya sendu, dan berbisik pelan,

_“Kak Woo. Cintai aku. Penuhi aku. Lumuri aku dengan jejak-jejakmu.”_

Bilang saja Seungwoo mesum, tapi ketika sedang _horny_ dan Seungyoun kebetulan berada di sekitar, fantasinya bisa dipastikan meluber ke mana-mana. Tak peduli apakah fantasi tersebut pada akhirnya hanya berputar di kepala, atau berhasil direalisasikan.

Seperti sekarang.

“K-kak … gerak.”

Seungyoun sudah merengek sejak beberapa menit lalu, tapi Seungwoo masih enggan menjawab permintaannya. Ia malah sibuk memilin kedua puting Seungyoun, mengecup basah dan mengisapnya secara bergantian. Sesekali ia kelepasan meremas-remas bagian dada yang terbentuk berkat latihan berkala tiap akhir minggu — yang kemudian dibalas Seungyoun dengan jambakan disusul erangan pelan, “Kamu nyari apa, b-bodoh … d-di situ nggak ada isinya.”

“Aku nggak cari apa-apa, Sayang,” balas Seungwoo sambil tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Seungyoun dengan jemarinya yang lentik. “cuma mengapresiasi keindahan.”

“Kalau mau mengapresiasiku, jangan biarkan _dia_ diam di sana dan membuatku tersiksa.” Seungyoun mengguncang pelan pundak Seungwoo, mengingatkannya tentang hal genting yang seenaknya ditinggal di tengah jalan, demi berlama-lama menjalankan agenda ministrasi. Apa Seungwoo sengaja melakukannya? Oh tentu saja. Ia bukan lagi pria kikuk yang memperlakukan Seungyoun seperti karya seni eksklusif yang terpajang di museum, dan ragu-ragu mengambil langkah. Seungwoo kira ia kini sudah cukup blak-blakan dalam memberikan Seungyoun tanda cinta yang berbeda-beda tiap harinya (_spoiler_: tanda cinta itu tidak melulu berupa kata-kata manis dan sentuhan sayang).

“Hmm,” tangan Seungwoo berhenti di area pinggul Seungyoun. Bohong bila ia tidak merasakan panas yang menyebar ketika raga mereka sedang bertautan, tapi demi melihat habisnya kesabaran Seungyoun berkat ulahnya, Seungwoo sengaja menahan diri. Di sela-sela napasnya yang makin memberat, ia berbisik, “Kenapa kamu nggak bergerak dulu saja? katanya ingin menguasai ranjang, kapan-kapan.”

“Kapan-kapan itu bukan sekarang.”

_“I see._ Bagaimana kalau kau hangatkan _dia_ sampai besok pagi?”

Intensi Seungwoo murni menggoda. Jelas tak mungkin ia tahan memangku Seungyoun begini sampai fajar datang — tanpa mengajaknya bercinta sama sekali. Tapi ternyata, pertanyaannya barusan justru membuat Seungyoun tersulut. Ia menggeram dan mencengkeram pundak Seungwoo kuat-kuat untuk menaikkan tubuh, memisahkan tautan di antara mereka selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali mengarahkan liangnya tepat di atas milik Seungwoo, yang masih separuh menegang.

“Kakak ingin aku jadi anak nakal?” ucapnya dengan napas terputus-putus. Helai rambut basah bercampur keringat menutupi pandangan Seungyoun, tapi Seungwoo bisa melihat titik-titik air di ujung kelopak yang hampir tumpah. _Ah,_ apa berpisah raga sejenak saja membuatnya merasa hampa? Kalau begitu, silakan penuhi saja, hunjam miliknya sekeras mungkin, lepas dan impit _dia_ dalam tempo yang tak beraturan, sampai mulut tak mampu menyusun kata-kata. Hanya sanggup meneriakkan sumpah serapah, dan memanggil namanya dengan ceceran silabel yang tersisa di pikiran. Lakukan itu sampai Seungwoo tergerak mengosongkan isi botol pelumas dan membuat Seungyoun semakin _jatuh_ dalam dekapan.

“_You fucking pervert._“

_Huh._ Sepertinya Seungwoo tak sadar sudah menumpahkan isi batin hingga didengar oleh dia yang ada di hadapan. Kalau ini terjadi beberapa bulan lalu, ia akan langsung menggelinding malu dan tak mampu menatap Seungyoun hingga dua-tiga hari ke depan. Sayangnya hari-hari cupu itu sudah jadi kenangan. Lagipula untuk apa malu dengan pacar sendiri, bila secara teknis mereka sudah kenal luar dalam dan saling lihat tubuh telanjang.

“Mau tahu skenario yang lebih mesum? Mengisi liangmu dengan mani, sampai kamu mengandung benih bayiku.”

“Kak, stop baca komik _omegaverse_ di meja Wooseok.” Omel Seungyoun, sambil menjewer telinganya karena sempat-sempatnya mengajak bercanda. _Well_, salah siapa membeli komik porno untuk dijadikan 'referensi' berkarya dan menyimpannya sembarangan. Si Meng rupanya lupa ia komikus genre aksi-fantasi.

“Wah. Kamu baca juga, dong. Sambil bayangin diri sendiri?”

Seungyoun hampir akan mengomel lagi, jika Seungwoo tidak tiba-tiba menggigit pangkal leher dan bermain-main dengan pantatnya. Miliknya yang masih betah berada di antara belahan sintal, ia biarkan bergesek lamban tanpa arah. Berulang-ulang seperti itu, sampai Seungyoun menenggelamkannya kembali — diiringi desahan panjang dari kedua pihak, dan pegangan yang semakin erat. Agaknya dinamika mereka di ranjang memang punya pola; saling bercakap, melempar godaan, beberapa menit kemudian berakhir saling menyetubuhi. Apalagi keduanya sama-sama sensitif, dalam kondisi apapun tetap mudah menarik mereka bersatu ke titik hening, fokus menjajah dan memberi jejak di sekujur permukaan.

“Sayang,” panggil Seungwoo seraya mengelus-elus punggung Seungyoun dari atas ke bawah, mengikuti pergerakannya yang mulai melamban. “berbaringlah.”

…

“Apa … apa aku gagal membuatmu nyaman?”

“Bukan begitu.” Seungwoo merengkuh Seungyoun untuk menciumi wajah dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. “Kita simpan untuk nanti lagi, ya. Kak Woo ingin memuja kesayangannya dulu.”

Meskipun Seungwoo bilang memojokkan dan membuat Seungyoun menangis pasrah di atas tubuhnya adalah salah satu keinginannya sejak lama, ternyata masih belum bisa mengalahkan ritual lain yang ia jalankan secara konsisten. Bagaimana ia bisa menyusuri paha, mengecup satu per satu tato yang menempel permanen di kulit, atau menjilati jemari kaki ketika Seungyoun-nya masih ada di pangkuan? Seungwoo tak pernah melewatkan rangkaian pemujaan, kecuali Wooseok menginterupsi, atau salah satu di antara mereka menginisiasi _quickie_ di ruang publik (yang tentu belum pernah terjadi karena ketiganya sangat peduli terhadap citra). Berada di bawah guyuran _shower_ sekalipun, Seungwoo masih bisa menelan milik Seungyoun, membiarkan jemarinya berkelana — sebelum berhenti untuk mengoyak liang.

“Kamu masih bisa memujaku, Kak. _While i'm here, riding your dick._” Entah kenapa ketika Seungyoun yang mengatakannya, jadi terdengar sepuluh kali lebih kotor. Namun karena Seungwoo menganggap definisi 'pemujaan' mereka berbeda (dengar, itu bukan _foreplay_ biasa), ia tetap mendorong Seungyoun hingga jatuh telentang di atas ranjang, kemudian mengangkat bagian belakang lututnya untuk mengapit pinggang.

“—_Ah_. K-kak.”

Seungwoo paham arti rintihan itu, dan kali ini ia tidak berniat menggoda dan memperlama kelana.

“_It's too much_, jangan ... jangan diamkan aku lagi.”

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, dalam posisi konvensional pun sebenarnya Seungwoo tetap bisa membuat kesayangannya menangis (dan merasa sangat, sangat dicintai).

“_Ssh_, Sayang,” Seungwoo menundukkan tubuh, membisiki Seungyoun puji-pujian tepat di telinga dan membelai pipinya penuh afeksi, “sabar ya, akan kupenuhi apa yang kamu mau.”

* * *

**ii**

“Omong-omong, Kakak baca komiknya sampai mana?” tanya Seungyoun ketika mereka sedang _sibuk_ saling memeluk di bawah selimut. Yang ditanya tentu cukup kaget, dari semua topik manis yang bisa diangkat, mengapa Seungyoun malah mengungkit-ungkit komik porno Wooseok saat _pillow talk_. Untung saja Si Meng sedang pulang ke rumah keluarganya, kalau dia ada di sini mungkin Seungyoun dan Seungwoo sudah dipentung karena buka koleksi orang tanpa izin.

“Uh … sampai mereka punya anak?”

_Pfft_, Seungyoun menahan tawa sambil tetap menelusuk ke ceruk leher Seungwoo. “Sampai tamat dong.”

“Nggak juga, aku bacanya cepat-cepat. Tapi setidaknya kalau suatu saat Wooseok menyebut _breeding kink_, kita nggak akan kaget.” Balas Seungwoo, berusaha santai walau ia masih belum berani membayangkan. Saat _horny_ ia memang bisa mempraktikkan apapun dan lancar mengucapkan kata-kata jorok, tapi di saat-saat kalem begini, mengingat adegan panas bersama Seungyoun sekilas saja sudah membuatnya ingin pindah ke dimensi lain. Dih. Siapa tadi bilang cupu tinggal kenangan? Keberaniannya ternyata cuma berlaku _di atas ranjang_.

“Hoo.” Seungyoun kali ini tersenyum lebar. Seungwoo terlalu lama menatapnya sampai tak sadar ada yang menarik dan menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. “Paling-paling Kak Woo cari bagian _omega_-nya ditusuk si _alpha_ sampai nangis, kan? Aku tahu Kak Woo suka lihat ada yang bercinta sampai nangis-nangis begitu. Sampai mukanya merah banget, terus bajunya robek-robek.”

“Kamu kenapa sih …” Seungwoo memanyunkan bibir, paham sekali kalau sekarang Seungyoun sedang (balik) menggodanya. Ia sadar dirinya sudah mengekspos beberapa fantasi saat mereka sedang dalam sesi berbagi kehangatan, dan ia cukup menyesal. Fantasi yang ia miliki selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Seungyoun dan Wooseok, apalagi mengingat dirinya dulu memang agak konservatif soal percintaan.

“Hehe, nggak apa-apa.”

Seungyoun terdiam cukup lama setelah itu, hanya memainkan tangan mereka yang masih saling tergenggam dan mengayunkannya pelan. Seungwoo jadi merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Apa ia tanpa sengaja sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti Seungyoun? Semoga saja ini bukan karena aktivitas yang baru mereka sudahi setengah jam yang lalu, karena Seungwoo selalu memastikan mereka melakukan _itu_ tanpa paksaan — tanpa ada pihak yang merasa rugi.

“Sayang, kalau Kakak ada salah, bilang ya.”

“H-hah?” sepertinya Seungyoun baru sadar dirinya lama terdiam dan membuat Seungwoo khawatir. Buru-buru dikecupnya pipi Seungwoo, sebagai pertanda bahwa semua baik-baik saja. “Kak Woo nggak salah apa-apa, kok.”

Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, dan dianggapnya terlalu memalukan untuk diumbar. Seungwoo baru bisa mendengarnya setelah mencoba merayu Seungyoun, dan menjanjikannya kencan di esok hari. _“Mumpung nggak ada Wooseok, lho.”_ Ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata, seolah-olah ini pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Padahal kalau Wooseok sedang dijerat _deadline_, riset ke luar kota, atau pulang kampung di akhir minggu seperti sekarang, mereka juga biasa kencan dan saling mengumbar TMI baru.

“Jangan diketawain!”

“Kamu belum ngomong apa-apa, Youn …”

Sambil tetap memeluk Seungwoo dan menggenggam tangannya, Seungyoun berujar pelan … pelan sekali sampai-sampai Seungwoo harus memintanya mengulangi kalimat pertama. “Hah, gimana?”

_“You … you worship me a lot during sex_. Jadi aku bertanya-tanya apa Kak Woo s-s-sayang padaku atau cuma tertarik dengan tubuhku.”

“….”

“….”

Seungwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai terbangun untuk memukul-mukul bantal. Seungyoun langsung cemberut dan menendang kaki Seungwoo keras-keras. “Kan! Dibilangin juga malu-maluin!!! Berhenti ketawa!!!”

Pada detik itu Seungwoo merasa, mungkin di rumah ini bukan dia saja yang menderita cupu berkepanjangan. Tapi hei, apa salahnya menanyakan hal yang seperti itu? Ia juga kadang ragu, apakah keberadaannya di sini sudah benar-benar memberikan arti penting untuk Seungyoun dan Wooseok atau cuma sekedar lewat. Dulu saja ia sampai merasa seperti tamu tak diundang yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Butuh waktu dan komunikasi rutin hingga akhirnya ia tak lagi memposisikan diri terlalu rendah. Kalaupun ia menertawakan Seungyoun, itu murni karena ekspresi dan reaksinya yang begitu lucu.

“Mau jawaban jujur? Youn, segala hal tentangmu sangat atraktif. Kupikir semua orang yang mengenalmu pernah diam-diam naksir kamu walau sebentar.” Ujar Seungwoo, sambil mencubiti pipi Seungyoun saking gemasnya.

Tidak, Seungwoo tidak akan bercerita tentang Seungyoun yang kerap menggentayanginya dalam mimpi. Mungkin lain waktu, saat mereka bertiga berkumpul di atas ranjang dan siap mengumbar aib pribadi. Kali ini, ia ingin menegaskan bahwa kepuasan tubuh bukan segalanya. Kalau dari awal ia hanya mencari fisik, ia tidak akan bertahan di sini lama-lama. Ia juga tidak akan belajar lebih terbuka dan memperbaiki sisi buruknya sedikit demi sedikit, kalau semua ia anggap sebagai permainan belaka.

“Lagipula Youn, kamu terlalu geer. Tubuhku itu jauh lebih seksi darimu. Kalau bisa, aku akan memilih memuja diriku sendiri.”

“Halah!”

Sebelum Seungyoun menimpuknya dengan bantal, Seungwoo dengan sigap menarik pergelangan tangan dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula. Ia juga tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium bibir dan merampas haknya untuk bernapas selama beberapa detik.

_“Gotcha.”_

“Ugh … _do it again_.”

**fin.**


End file.
